


almost kisses

by celestialcosmos



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Coming Out, Cussing, Drinking, Kind of angsty, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcosmos/pseuds/celestialcosmos
Summary: The three times Sungjin realized he was falling for Wonpil, and the one time he admitted it.





	almost kisses

“Hyung.”  
  
“Yes?”

“Hyung. Look at me.”

A groan.

“Hyung. Look at me. Now.”

Sungjin had enough, “what?”

A sigh. “What’s wrong? I can help you, you know. You’re my best friend.”

Truth be told, Sungjin didn’t know what was wrong with him. Except he knew exactly what was wrong with him.

One day he was Wonpil’s best friend. And then he noticed how brightly his eyes shined; how he looked at everyone as if he held the universe in his irises; how big and white and _beautiful_ his smile was; how gentle and loving and caring and passionate and unique Wonpil was.

△

**(i)**

To say Sungjin was stressed is an understatement. He was usually not the type of person to put off schoolwork and do it in the last minute (he was a Capricorn after all), but he had been so distracted this week. Everything fascinated him—everything Wonpil did fascinated him.

Wonpil was just such a nice guy. He was so sweet and full of life. He always made everyone feel welcome. Sungjin was happy they were best friends. And he was fun. They had fun in their own way. They hung out at each other’s dorms. They had lunch or dinner together. They understood each other.

But now Sungjin was about to rip his hair off. He had a physics test, a calculus quiz, and he had to compose a song for his music class—all for tomorrow.

So when his phone lit up and he saw Wonpil’s face, he hesitated to pick up. He had to get everything done before he collapsed. Nonetheless, he picked up because what if there was an emergency?

“Hey Sungjin-hyung, wanna come over?” He could hear the smile he had on his face.

Sungjin managed to choke out a, “Sorry man I can’t. Too stressed. Got a fuck load of work for tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll go over and help you, then.”

And before Sungjin was able to say anything else, Wonpil hung up. Sungjin really enjoyed his company but in a moment like this he just wanted peace and quiet and more peace and more quiet.

A few minutes passed when Sungjin heard the unmistakable five knocks on his door followed by the turn of the knob. Wonpil sat down on the empty bed—Sungjin’s roommate didn’t mind.

“So,” Wonpil sighed, “what do I do?”

“Unless you can turn back time and kill the inventor of the sciences, nothing,” Sungjin growled. After saying that he realized it was a bit harsher than intended, but the look on Wonpil’s face meant he didn't mind.

Wonpil chuckled, “Sadly, I can’t. But tell me what you gotta do. There must be some way I can help.” A smile.

So Sungjin started rambling and he wasn’t able to shut up. He told Wonpil how stressed he was, all the work he had to do, and even (accidentally) told him about his insecurities.

After hearing him out and trying his best to comfort his hyung, Wonpil whipped out his phone. Sungjin got angry—was Wonpil just gonna sit there on his phone when he was on the verge of a meltdown?

But then he heard the melodic piano coming from it and Wonpil’s voice following it. It then dawned on him: Wonpil was composing the song for him. Wonpil shot him one of his famous smiles. Sungjin wished he was the only one who got those smiles.

With tears almost welling in his eyes, Sungjin whispered a thank you. Wonpil smiled at him again.

Sungjin swore he could’ve kissed him right there, but he didn’t.

△

**(ii)**

If there was something Sungjin disliked it was hangovers. He liked drinking—he actually kind of loved it. His resistance was surprising, too. He was just a _good drinker_.

But he had a long week and he needed to forget everything and everyone. His head was buzzing with the bass boosted music, his throat was aching with vodka, his feet were hurting and shaking—but he loved it. He loved the thrill of the irresponsibility, he loved the feeling of liberty.

And now he hates it. The sunlight, the too-loud footsteps his roommate was taking, the buzzing from his phone. Everything made him lose his mind. If he had a mind to lose, that is. He was pretty sure he fully lost it last night. He couldn’t even remember how he got to his dorm.

As his roommate waved him goodbye, Sungjin groaned into the pillow, the muffled groan only adding to his headache. He thought that’s what dying must feel like.

After hours (which were actually thirteen minutes) of shifting between blankly staring at the ceiling and burying his face in the blankets his phone buzzed. He could have sworn his head buzzed to the beat of it and it probably did.

Not looking at the caller ID he picked up, “hello?”

“How are you feeling, hyung?” the unmistakable cheery voice rang in his ear, a bit too loud for his liking.

Sungjin winced, “eh, could be worse.”

“You’re too modest. I’m on my way, leave the door open.”

Wonpil had a thing for hanging up before he should. Sungjin thought about mentioning it to him when he didn’t feel like death personified.

He followed the younger’s orders, thinking it would be better to take seven steps than to hear the deadly knocking. Every step he took felt like he had a hundred pounds chained to his feet. He was never drinking again.

“So,” Wonpil whispered as soon as he arrived, “hangover, huh?”

Sungjin barely nodded.

“Here, drink this.” Wonpil handed the older some very needed aspirin and a bottle of water. Only then Sungjin realized Wonpil was carrying a bag with bottles of waters and containers. “They make you drowsy, too. Be careful.”

Sungjin smiled more to himself than to anyone else. Wonpil had his back turned, setting down five more bottles of waters he had brought with him.

“I got you toast,” he smiled as he turned back to look at Sungjin. “Hyung, you have to eat.”

Sungjin groaned in response.

“I also prepared some ramen for when you wake up. Not too salty, don’t worry.” Wonpil literally giggled at the memory—he had a habit of adding a bit too much seasoning to everything he made. It was really a nightmare for everyone with and without hypertension, that’s how bad it was.

“How did I get here last night?” Sungjin barely choked out as Wonpil was setting down the containers with food and handed him the toast.

The younger boy chuckled, “you called me. You said you needed help getting back here.”

Embarrassment evidently spread across Sungjin’s features as he took a bite of bread. “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know what I was doing and I–”

“Hyung, it’s okay. It’s no big deal.” Wonpil’s angelic smile made Sungjin both uneasy and happy. “Now sleep. And don’t go to class today. Text me when you wake up, I’ll come over immediately. Sleep!” Wonpil demanded. It would not have worked if Sungjin wasn’t feeling like absolute crap.

“Okay, I will,” Sungjin sighed with a slight smile.

Wonpil winked—another habit of his, turning his back to him.

Sungjin swore he could’ve kissed him right there, but he didn’t.

△

**(iii)**

Sungjin was definitely a closed off person. So closed off, he barely even admitted his feelings to his own self. He just didn’t think it was a big deal, not everyone had to know his business. No one, really, had to know his business.

However, he felt it necessary to tell Wonpil about his bisexuality. Wonpil did after all come out to him soon after meeting him. But that’s just how Wonpil was. Sungjin sort of wished he could steal some of Wonpil’s confidence.

So Sungjin called his best friend over to his dorm when no one else was around, telling him they were just going to chill like every other day. And they were, only this time Sungjin would be stripped off his feelings. He was intimidated to say the least.

Wonpil arrived, doing his usual knock and turn.

“Hiya!” Everything was so familiar to Wonpil. He just fit in everywhere he went. That’s another thing Sungjin wished he had. “What do you wanna do?”

“Can I tell you something?” Sungjin blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Of course, hyung. Anything,” Wonpil’s face went soft. He had that mom look, the one with the soft eyes and furrowed brows. That made it harder for Sungjin. His hand rested on top of Sungjin’s thighs, making the anxious boy both tense and relax. The effect Wonpil had on Sungjin was weird, totally indescribable. Sungjin liked it.

“I don’t know how to say this.” Sungjin was stuttering at this point and he hadn’t even begun to say it.

It’s not that he was scared of how Wonpil was going to react. He was just dreading the _moment_ : the endearing look on Wonpil’s face, the hug, and the “I support and accept you” comment. He just wished his friend would say okay and move on. But it was _Wonpil_ , the happy, clingy, comforting guy he knew and loved. Of course the moment was bound to happen.

With a breath and closed eyes, Sungjin started letting out the ramble he had in his chest, “I’m bi. And you probably know this already because you’re very observant. I just thought you should hear me say it and have actual confirmation because honestly you’re my best friend and as much as I like to keep to myself I can’t lie to you anymore. Well not lie but omit the truth which is actually a sort of lie. Anyways point is I’m bisexual and I just...feel good about it now. I feel at peace.” Sungjin ended his speech with a shy smile and opened his eyes.

Wonpil sat there with a big smile on his face, “good for you! Thank you for telling me and trusting me, hyung. It means a lot. And I know you know this but I truly do support you through everything. Now we can check out guys together! Unless we don’t have the same type. What _is_ your type? Do you feel comfortable telling me now? I don’t wanna smother you too much.” Wonpil giggled.

“Can we talk about that some other time? I would rather watch a movie or something now,” Sungjin replied with a nervous chuckle.

“Of course, hyung.” Wonpil grinned. Sungjin thought Wonpil smiled too much. He loved that.

Sungjin swore he could’ve kissed him right there, but he didn’t.

△

“You really can’t help me with this, Wonpil,” Sungjin kept looking everywhere instead of at the other boy in his room.

“Hyung please look at me,” Wonpil enunciated each word with some sort of power. It intimidated Sungjin a little—it was unexpected.

“I’d rather not,” Sungjin mumbled loud enough for the younger boy to hear.

“I just don’t understand why you keep pushing me away. What did I do to you?” At this point Wonpil was tired and he just wanted answers.

Sungjin had been behaving too shady lately—ever since he came out. At first Wonpil understood that Sungjin was a private person who probably felt stripped. He needed time to adjust to the whole being out thing.

Sungjin chuckled, a halfhearted one. “You’re so oblivious, man.”

Wonpil only pressed his lips together. He was confused now. What did he miss?

“How am I oblivious? Explain,” his words were harsher than he intended. He didn’t care, though. He only wanted to help his best friend.

Sungjin was fed up. He was going to scream, to announce to the world that he had a crush on his best friend. He hated how cliché he was. He felt like a character in a sappy romcom. It was disgusting.

“Sungjin pl–”

“I have a big fat crush on you! It’s making me crazy! I hate how kind and sweet and caring you are, I hate how you’re such a good friend, I hate how you’re literally the best person I’ve ever met. I hate myself for being this stupid. I hate you for not returning my feelings. I hate…” the older boy trailed off, realizing what he just said.

He knew Wonpil knew he didn’t mean those things. What he didn’t know was what Wonpil was thinking. The look on his face was unreadable. He just wanted to scream—again.

“Hyung…” Wonpil was approaching him, touching his arm.

“Don’t,” Sungjin exclaimed, taking a step back and removing his arm from the younger’s touch. “Don’t say anything. Please just leave.”

Wonpil laughed. His timing was terrible, Sungjin thought, how could he laugh at a time like this? His humor was anything but dark.

“Hyung, you’re adorable.”

Now it was Sungjin’s turn to be confused. He just had a meltdown in front of Wonpil and admitted he was crushing on him and Wonpil’s reaction was to call him cute? It didn’t make sense.

Wonpil approached Sungjin again, this time caressing his face. “You’re adorable,” he repeated. “I like you, too. I like you a lot, actually. Couldn’t you tell?”

Sungjin just blinked.

“You really couldn’t tell? You think I do everything I do for you for just anyone?”

“I mean, you’re nice…” Sungjin could barely hide the confusion anymore.

“Whatever. Point is, I like you a heck load. I like you so much. For the longest time.” Wonpil’s smile never once left his face.

Sungjin swore he could’ve kissed him right there, and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable. Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
